Akito, Shut Up!
by Akito Sohma 101
Summary: Tohru visits Akito at the Main House. What if out of the blue she did something she had never done before? Mild violence, breif language and lemon. M to be safe.


**I thought this up when I was watching episode 26 of Fruits Basket. Hope you like it. **

**Thank you Three Days Grace for giving me the inspiration and strength to keep me going. **

It had been well over a year since Tohru last saw Akito, and yet she still felt the need to see if he was okay. Shigure, Yuki and Kyo had been watching her closly, so she couldn't even call him, nor could she sneak over to the Main House when they weren't home. Tohru had to think up a plan and quickly; graduation was fastly approaching, and so was Kyo's confinement. She did not want him to be locked up for the rest of his life, she had to do something. Apparently the only way to sneak over to the Main House was to lie.

"I'll try to be home on time to make dinner," she said, "unless Uo decides to drag me to dinner somewhere."

"That does sound like something she would do," Kyo laughed. Oh, how Tohru was going to miss that if her plan didn't succeed.

"Have a good time Ms. Honda," said Yuki.

"K," said Tohru, and then she walked out the door, and continued with her plan.

Once at the Main House, one of the maids told her where to go to get to Akito's room. As she made her way down the hallway, she had no idea she was being watched by someone.

"What are you doing here?"

Tohru turned toward to where the voice came from.

"You shouldn't be here," the voice said as the figure appeared from the darkness. It was a woman about twenty years of age dressed in black skinny jeans, a black tank top, a black denim jacket and black knee-high boots, and her hair and facial features were exactly like Akito's. "I know what you're thinking, I look just like Akito. I'm his sister Teri."

"Oh, pleased to meet you, I'm To…"

"Tohru Honda," Teri interrupted, "I know. Everyone talks about you. If you're going to see my brother on your own, you need to be extra careful. I'm going to stand out here; if something should happen, I'm going to report to Shigure, and you need to run and hide."

"Where?" asked Tohru.

"Kagura's house would be the best place," Teri replied. "For all I know she can handle Akito's abuse better than any other of the girls in the zodiac."

With that being said, Teri opened the door to Akito's room, and they both noticed he was still in bed sleeping like a baby.

"Hey," said Teri as she nudged Akito. "Wake up lazy bones."

"I think you mean to say dead bones," Akito grumbled as he woke up.

"Akito, don't even joke about that," said Teri. "Anyway, you have a visitor."

Akito fixed his eyes on Tohru, and got out of bed rubbing his eyes.

"I think I'll leave you two alone," said Teri.

"Um, Shigure doesn't know I'm here," said Tohru worriedly, "he thinks I'm at a friend's house."

"Don't worry, I have a plan," said Teri with a smile, and then she left.

"Your sister seems nice," said Tohru as she and Akito sat down. "She looks a lot like you."

"We're identical twins, but she's older by five minutes," said Akito. "So, why are you here?"

"I wanted to see if you were okay," Tohru answered.

"Why should I be okay? I'm dying," Akito snapped.

"You shouldn't think about that," said Tohru, "you're alive right now. I think you should use the time you have to do what you want to do while you can."

"Did you just give me an order?" Akito asked. "You know not to give me orders Tohru Honda."

For the first time, Tohru was angry; even though she was never the kind of person to get angry.

"Akito…Shut up!" she yelled. Akito was surprised.

"What right do you have to say such things to me?" he growled. "Nobody is allowed to tell me to shut up unless it's my sister, got it?"

At that moment, Tohru was angry enough that without warning…

*Slap*

Akito was completely shocked; Tohru had just slapped him on the side of his face. They both heard footsteps as Teri ran down the hall to the front door, while Tohru walked right past Akito hitting his shoulder with hers in the process and left the room. Akito sank down to the floor, the shocked look still on his face. He had never seen Tohru angry before, and he knew her long enough to know she never gets angry like that. "What the hell just happened?" he asked himself as he started to cry.

Teri ran at full speed all the way Shigure's house. Through her telepathic mind, she could see Tohru going into Hatori's office to tell him what she had done; she could also see Akito on the floor, curled up in a ball and crying non-stop. As she got closer to Shigure's house, she began to notice all of them were home, so she was going to tell them. She walked right into the house not even thinking to knock. As soon as Shigure saw her, she ran right into his arms.

"I got here as fast as I could," she said.

"What's going on?" Shigure asked as Yuki and Kyo came out into the hall.

"It's about Tohru," Teri replied, "she's at the Main house."

"I thought she went to her friend's house," said Kyo.

"She took a brief detour," said Teri. "She wanted see if my brother was okay."

"Brother?" asked Yuki.

"Yes Yuki," Shigure answered. "This is Teri. Akito is her younger twin brother. Anyway, what happened Teri?"

"Tohru told Akito to shut up," Teri replied, "and then she slapped him."

They were all very shocked to hear Tohru actually did something like that, and they knew her well enough to know she would never do something like that. They all made their way to the Main House; once they got there, Teri's sight was getting clearer as she saw her brother still lying upon the floor. Shigure, being Teri's boyfriend, knew something was up. "What do you see?" he asked.

"He's still laying the floor of his room," Teri replied, "and it looks like he put his piercings back in."

"What piercings?" asked an outraged Kyo, before Yuki hit him over the head.

"He has his ears pierced, he has a lip ring, a small half-loop on his nose, and he has a stud on his eyebrow," Teri answered. "Oh, and he also has a tattoo."

"What kind of a teenager is he?" asked Kyo again.

"I think you mean to say 'was'" Teri corrected.

"Huh?"

"He's twenty years old Stupid Cat," said Yuki.

"YA DAMN RAT! DON'T CALL ME STUPID!"

"Then don't act stupid, Stupid."

"Will you two keep your voices down?" Teri snapped quietly. "Akito has very good hearing, and I don't want him to…Damn!"

"What's wrong?" asked Shigure.

"Well, thanks to Kyo's yelling, my vision is now fucked up. Akito now knows you guys are here."

"What do we do now?" asked Yuki.

"We are going to quietly enter the house and you are going to follow my lead," said Teri. "Only I know how to fully control my brother's actions."

"So what happened after he hurt Hatori's eye?" asked Kyo.

"I smacked him," Teri answered, "a lot."

They went inside and looked around, Akito was nowhere I sight. Hatori however came out of his office with a curious look.

"If you guys are looking for Tohru, I haven't a clue as to where she is," he said.

"You mean she's not in your office?" asked Teri.

"She was," Hatori answered, "but she was so quiet that she disappeared without me even noticing."

"She's fine," said a voice behind Hatori. He stepped aside, and there stood Akito.

"And it looks like you changed your attire," said Teri, but Akito just glared at her. "Either way, where's Tohru?"

"She's in my room, she's sleeping," Akito answered. "What she did earlier, that felt good."

They all looked confused, except for Teri.

"You idiot," she smiled.

"I have a question," said Kyo.

"I'm listening," said Akito.

"What kind of a teenager were you?"

"Rotten," Akito replied making Teri laugh; everyone else was confused. "It's true, I was a punk."

"You still are," Teri joked.

"Seriously Teri?" Akito grumbled. Teri just kept laughing. "Whatever, I'm going back to my room."

Akito went back to his room, and as he came in, Tohru was starting to wake up.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"It's okay Tohru, you're in my room," Akito answered.

"I don't know if I should feel guilty or not, for what I did mean," said Tohru.

"No," said Akito, "but I will admit two things; I deserved it, and it felt good."

"Getting slapped felt good?" asked Tohru.

"My sister slaps me all the time, so it doesn't really matter," Akito reassured. "And like you said, I should use my time wisely. And…"

Akito came close to Tohru, she was a little nervous.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

Before Tohru could say anything, Akito leaned in and kissed her full on the mouth. Tohru was completely shocked; she never knew Akito could be as gentle as this, especially if he was her first kiss ever. She closed her eyes as Akito held her close, and their kiss grew more passionate by the second. She moaned as Akito's tongue touched her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth to allow entrance and their tongues danced. He broke the kiss briefly to take his shirt off; Tohru blushed.

His arms were strong, and his torso was well-built despite the fact he got sick a lot, he never lost or gained any weight, he remained the same. He returned to her mouth as he unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it off. He unhooked her bra and slid her skirt and panties off her, and then he broke the kiss to look at her.

"Damn, you're beautiful," he whispered as he kissed Tohru again and he removed the remainder of his clothes. He wasted no time and he thrust into Tohru, she gave a small yelp of pain, so he stopped to let her adjust as he kissed her tears away. After a minute or two, she gave him the signal to move, and he started off slow making sure not to hurt her too much. She was enjoying it, so much so that she gave Akito the signal to go faster, and he did. They went on for another couple of hours, until Akito spilled his seed inside Tohru, and then collapsed next to her.

It was one of the best things that has ever happened to Akito, and he thought about it as he covered himself and Tohru with the bed sheets and they smiled as they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
